


Like a Lion

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The illness of heart that has taken hold of him is not one that can be cured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> [episode tag for 9.24]

 

The neon lights come to life with a lethargic flicker, tired and dull at first, only for a heartbeat. Then, very suddenly, they decide to give their brightest, blinding smile.

Prepared as possible for the work that awaits him, an endless parade of the deceased, Jimmy slips into the quiet coolness.

The solitary nature of this room, intensified due to Dr. Mallard's absence, has developed a tangibility that now holds on to him as he approaches the freezers; it makes him stop, shudder, turn, and sit for a moment to prevent his legs from failing him.

He feels headachy from lack of sleep and the permanently circling vulture of enormous exhaustion that waits patiently for his strength to dwindle. Jimmy removes his glasses, runs the back of his hand over his eyes—not rubbing, for rubbing only increases irritation—and is not exactly surprised to find his skin moistened with tears.

The past days seem like a monstrous, grief-filled bubble, haunting him like a nightmare, hitting him with the horrible truth every time he dares to catch his breath, and it always feels like the first time. The illness of heart that has taken hold of him is not one that can be cured.

Jimmy knows there is no use in weeping over the fallen. Not just now, not just yet. There will be a time for mourning, but until then, he must not fail to contribute the best he can to hunting down the man who literally shook the very foundation of his life.

When the tears appear to conquer him, he reminds himself to be grateful for those close to his heart who survived. Whatever the future may hold for them— _they are alive_.

With his glasses in hand, he stands up, facing the empty room. His thoughts trail back to his stop at Bethesda a mere hour ago, and a faint smile paints his face, barely curling up the corner of his mouth. No matter how fearsome it was to see Tim, surrounded by monitoring machines that made their different, unnatural noises, it also has helped Jimmy remember the importance of his job, the significance of his mission when he would have given up; _and on a mission I am,_ he thinks as he squares his shoulders.

_On a mission I am, and I shall not fail._

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
